Conventional articles of footwear generally include an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot and securely positions the foot relative to the sole structure. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is configured so as to be positioned between the foot and the ground when a wearer is standing, walking, or running.
Conventional footwear is often designed with the goal of optimizing a shoe for a particular condition or set of conditions. For example, sports such as tennis and basketball require substantial side-to-side movements. Shoes designed for wear while playing such sports often include substantial reinforcement and/or support in regions that experience more force during sideways movements. As another example, running shoes are often designed for forward movement by a wearer in a straight line. Difficulties can arise when a shoe must be worn during changing conditions, or during multiple different types of movements.